Demon meets Dragon
by Diloph
Summary: Tokyo 1954. Demona is just passing through when she hears the frenzied whispers of Mankind trembling in fear. But what could have caused it? The answer is so much more useful and terrifying than she had ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo, November 3rd 1954

Demona never got a chance to rest anymore. After the great war, it seemed mankind now possessed weapons almost equal to that of magic, forcing her hand. The female Gargoyle had barely arrived in the area after hearing the few scant whispers a few nights ago, of an unspeakable horror, lurking in Japan. One that she must have or destroy. It had been as the sun set, that Tokyo was alive. And running. Human weaponry was pushed forward in immense phalanxes of steel tubing. It fascinated her, how the inferior species of mankind had driven any threat away with mindless violence, as it had done for millennia. Humanity, to it's credit, seemed to have a genius for war. Dark shapes moved through the sky. Demona could not risk seeing if they were fellow gargoyles or human aircraft. She may have been immortal, but she had no desire to pull herself back together again, as she had done many times nine years previously. She wasn't even sure there were Gargoyles in Japan.

As the crowds fled, she crept forward, gliding low over rooftops, until she had reached the "front line", facing out into the Tokyo Bay. Upon her previous visit, the electrical pylons that had stood before her simply weren't there. Upon her arrival, there was a great hum as the pylons sparked to life. Not wishing to stay in a place that was very likely to become a war zone at any minute she unfurled her wings and glanced out over the bay. What she saw was...

Nothing.

No battleships, no landing craft or incoming planes as she had expected. No threat of a war that these people had feared would happen again. She knew Mankind was foolish, but not foolish enough to be so easily duped into fighting a phantom army. Her eyes drifted over a small islet in the water. And she followed it as it dipped below the water.

What.

Islets do not simply sink away of their own accord. There was no wave or eruption or...

*Boom*

An earthquake? But so short?

*Boom*

Now she wasn't so sure. Footsteps? Of what? They were louder now...

***BOOM*** ***BOOM*** ***BOOM***

And so Demona came to the conclusion, that it was not an islet, and thus She had sensibly decided to retreat, at least until she knew what she was dealing with.

As she fled towards the Ginza district, Demona began to panic, and as she rarely panicked, that made it worse. Was this some horrible apparition conjured by a Child of Oberon? Was it one itself? Some great horror from beyond even Oberon's time? As she pondered, she alighted upon a rooftop. Almost immediately there was the repetition of gunfire and explosions coming from the shoreline. And something more. Something that tore the air asunder, shattering windows, and rattling her bones. A roar. A horrible roar. As if steel was wrenched apart in great quantities, the splintering of metal, like some great falling tree. She spun on her heels not, quite knowing what to expect. As if to spare her, fate threw up great walls of smoke and flame to shield her from the monstrosity from within,as she only saw people pouring from side alleys and homes struggling to get away. Tanks roared up the street to the catastrophe and fired. And then it parted the veil of smoke, stepping into view as buildings collapsed due to its bulk. She was iron willed. Had she not spent all her screams on Castle Wyvern, so long ago, had she not seen so many horrors before, she may have had one scream left. Now...all she could do was stare. The roar reverberated again. A great tail whipped into people and buildings alike, crushing them both as she may have once crumpled parchment. It's glowing white eyes snapped to the tanks, who had begun a hasty retreat. Demona felt like following them, but some greater instinct kept her glued to her rooftop as the beast drew level with it. Looking up in mute horror, the female gargoyle's mind raced. Should she run, now? Wait until it had passed? She could not help but wonder, back to when she was a hatchling, being told of stories of Dragons and demons and the knights and heroes who conquered them. Her heart stopped as the beast paused, flexing taloned fingers bigger than her, completely focusing on the human weapons of war. She swallowed, chastising herself. She was immortal. It was most likely not. She was clever. It was most likely not. She was ancient. It was most likely not.

A fizzing, humming sound filled the air. At first, Demona put it down to her going into shock. Then she noticed the white glow along it's spiny back. She traced it up the creature's back to the mouth, where it seemed to be inhaling, the air glowing and swirling into it's maw. Too late she realized what dragons do. She was not in the line of fire, but it didn't matter. The shockwave ripped her from her perch, demolishing it as she was catapulted into the fiery debris behind it. The world twisted and turned as it breathed "fire", and everything went black.

When Demona awoke she was being burned alive. Not an unfamiliar experience for her, but one that was unpleasant nonetheless. Roaring in a mixture of pain and fury, she tore herself free from the flames and began to scale a nearby wall. She needed height to glide. The furnaces of the the city's grave were creating great thermals. She thought to herself grimly, had she done this, she would be gloating. But no, something had robbed her of this city and it's people. And for that it would pay. She was Humanity's death-knell, and no oversized dragon would rob her of her vengeance. She spotted it, easily half a mile away, ripping through the city and roaring wildly. Screeching, any semblance of fear gone, Demona tore towards her target...

_As it turned to face her._

Breaking sharply, she came face to face with this unholy monstrosity. Not losing face, she hissed at it as it took two thunderous steps towards her. It was then she noticed the stencil like shapes at its feet. Like some macarbe crime scene, there was the ghostly outlines of people, but in their hundreds.

"I should complement you on your well intentioned slaughter of the Humans, creature." Demona had said. "Unfortunately for you, I had already set my sights on slaughtering Humanity for myself. Now you face the wrath of an immortal Gargoyle. And a woman scorned." she added with a cruel grin. Landing,she raised her hands in preparation to cast a spell,and Demona began to speak.

"Fulminous Benite Mágnus!"

There was an almighty crash as a bolt of energy struck like lightning, engulfing the monster in a blue-yellow flash. Demona sagged a little. She hadn't cast a spell in an age, and never one so powerful without a conduit, like the Magus' Grimorum Arcanorum.

"Not so tough now are you, brute?" Demona sneered. The creature had closed it's eyes and mouth and had it's head drew back. When the milky pupil-less orbs opened again they did betray any pain or annoyance. There was only silence from the monster. Instead, Demona could hear distant fire-engines racing to the fires. The creature, losing interest in Demona leaned over another building and inhaled again...then spun round, unleashing the horrible spew of death from it's fanged maw, into Demona's building, sending her down into the fireball and rubble it had created.

In about an hour or so, Demona regained conciousness. Pinned beneath some easily shiftable rubble, she freed herself, only to be presented with an absolute ghost town. Amid the flames, she could see the blast marks of those disintegrated, and the others who had been crushed beneath heavier debris. With the flames in the background, the monster stood silhouetted against the night sky. As she moved forward, her foot brushed up against a cracked and mangled radio. It coughed into life and began to have someone repeating a word in Japanese. Several other voices overlapped, but one stood out. The voice was American, and interference was great, but she could pick out a tattered, unrehearsed speech.

"... is Tokyo. Once... of six million people. What has happened ….. caused by a force which up until a few days ago was entirely beyond the scope of Man's imagination. ….., a smouldering memorial to the unknown, …...at this very moment still prevails and could at any time lash out with its terrible destruction anywhere else in the world...once many people here …... -ow there are only a few. My name is Steve Martin. I ….. correspondent for United World News. I was headed for an ….., when I stopped off in Tokyo... turned out to be a visit to the living HELL of another world."

And as Demona picked herself up, the one word in the background seemed to be stuck on an endless loop...

"Gojira...Gojira...Gojira...Gojira,"

"Godzilla, huh?" Demona said, her eyes narrowing as she schemed, "Well, you and I may have more in common than our hatred of Humans after all..."

In the distance, Gojira threw back his head...and roared.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was wondering if I should continue this…I mean I am **_**meant**_** to be working on my Godzilla/DBZ crossover, but this **_**has**_** been going in my head for a little while…**

**So Yeah, no Goliath Chronicles or Timedancer. Just keep everything the way it was after the Season two finale.**

**NOVEMBER 1****ST**** 2004 TOKYO BAY**

The dingy bobbed upon the waters, as its passenger piloted the boat through the night, the choppy winter water causing the dingy to bounce up and down far more than it should. Pale moonlight reflected of a relatively petite frame, albeit somewhat monstrous. The figure was blue and she possessed a shock of red hair, and her wings were draped around her like a cape. Demona cursed the pathetic human boat…couldn't it move any faster?

"Bah! Mankind. If they chose the path of science instead of sorcery, they could have least made sure they were good at it. What kind of motor powers this thing anyhow?" Demona shivered. She had been deliberately avoiding Manhattan and her "Clan" for 8 years now. A decade ago, she had failed in wiping out humanity with the curse fused with the cleaning agent to destroy mankind. And for that she had been forced to flee as her brethren were ousted and the world went on high alert, looking for the mysterious Gargoyles. She had to now move under the inky cover of night or in her human for, gifted to her by the fey Puck. She had rented what appeared to be a sizable vessel the night before, only to be told that the yacht was not equipped with anything like a cargo chain or storage bay. So here she was, drenched with seawater, in a tiny boat towing a large platform. Actually, that's probably why it was so slow.

Through many incantations of all realms of magic, the holy, the arcane, demonic or natural, Demona had pinpointed where it fell. It was only 3 years ago when it rose again to attack the nation who feared it once more. Gojira had been defeated through the sacrifice of the three Guardians, and human ingenuity. Through their combined power, they opened up a weak point in the demon beast and it had torn itself apart with its own Atomic Breath. It had fallen, but her incantations had pointed to something profoundly _wrong_ at this spot. She had tasted its power once before, but she was too slow to try anything with the beast. The same again three years ago. But this time, she was ready. Although she lacked many of the things she needed, she knew exactly where to find them.

"_But first_," she thought, "_I need you, my pet."_ She launched herself into the murky waters of the bay, armed only with an underwater flashlight, a crude breathing apparatus and a magical implement. Though small, this ankh would be enough to help her with very basic incantations. Beneath the waves, she scanned the ocean floor with her flashlight. Though she could hear the shifting waters, there was an undeniable sound behind it…

_Lub-Dub_

_Lub-Dub_

_Lub-Dub_

It was the unmistakable pounding of a heart, and a large one at that. But through the crushing cold depths, she couldn't place the direction. Holding up the ankh, she could feel it tremble and glow with warmth as she turned, changing to the direction in which she turned. Swimming forwards, the ankh began to recoil, pushing away from its owner as it tried to escape. It, an unfeeling piece of metal grabbed from some backwater tomb in Egypt, knew just what was lying in the gloom. Very soon, her eyes fell upon it. Half covered in silt, was a huge Heart, bigger than her whole body, still beating despite not being connected to anything else. Letting the Ankh slip from her grasp, she swam over, and began to lift. With the help of the water, she could easily lift the massive muscle, and powered towards the surface. Upon the surface, the Heart, though ten times heavier, bobbed merrily alongside the dinghy, through some ungodly power, and with some force, Demona managed to carry it on-board, securing it to the platform.

"Finally," She said, "Soon the power of Godzilla will be mine to claim. And with him at my beck and call, I shall scour humanity from this Earth."

**NOVEMBER 3****RD**** 2004 MANHATTAN, CASTLE WYVVERN EYRIE BUILDING**

Goliath sighed as he looked out over the isle of Manhattan. It was a beautiful night, and as he picked out shards of stone from beneath his toes. He turned to face the rest of his clan; his Daughter Angela, his mentor and oldest friend Hudson and his loyal gargoyle-hound Bronx, and the "Trio" of Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway. Last and by no means least stood Elisa Maza, female police-officer and the clan's only truly trustworthy human friend. Winter was setting in, and a cool breeze whipped around the battlements of the castle.

"A fine night," Hudson said, nodding slowly. "I've a feelin' I should be oot and aboot."

"Are you sure about that Hudson? It _is_ Celebrity Hockey night." Lexington teased. Hudson looked at him and shook his head.

"Nay lad, I grow tired o' watchin' the goggle-box. I've not stretched my wings in an age, an' I hope tha' it should'nae be too hard to find a repeat showin' later in the week." Hudson said, stepping over to the edge of the battlements. "Anybody want tae come' wit' me? Laddies? Lassies?" Bronx immediately bounded up to his friend and whimpered.

"Ach….alright, ye can come this one time. But yer gettin' a wee bit heavy for these old wings." Hudson grinned, patting the Gargoyle beast on the head. Angela and Broadway also stepped up.

"And where are you two going this night?" the mighty Goliath asked.

"Y'know…I figured I could show Angela that big new section of the park they just re-opened. It's got flower displays, a nice big pond…" Broadway began.

"And a hotdog stand, near an ice cream parlour, adorned with vending machines…" Lexington continued. Broadway glared at him, and his rookery-brother shrugged sheepishly.

"And what are you going to be doing? Playing computer games? That big one isn't out for another few months, and we still need you out there." Brooklyn chipped in. Goliath stepped forwards, Elisa in tow, and spread his massive wings.

"Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, but enjoy yourselves. I was talking to Owen last night. According to him, someone has stolen various chemicals from some of Xanatos' less complex laboratories. I wish to investigate, and to see if anything is amiss. If not, I will also be at the park." Goliath said. "Come, Elisa."

"My, showing a girl around a darkened lab where things are going missing? Goliath you charmer." Elisa smiled before being scooped up into the valiant Gargoyles arms.

"Take care!" Angela waved.

**Well, that's the second chapter done. This will be a short story, I had to split up the Gargoyles cast as I find writing for 6+ people at once can be confusing if I don't have any pre-set ideas for lines.**

**So Demona found the still beating heart of Gojira, (GMK Godzilla). This can't bode well for Goliath and co. The characters, save one will refer to "Gojira" as "Godzilla" in speech because of Anglicization, save one, who as we know is well spoken and eritrude. No Xanatos, Fox or Alex in here I'm afraid. Owen's minding the keep for him. After all, even Xanatos must need a vacation, if only to keep up appearances.**

**NEXT TIME: Goliath finds out about Gojira and who's been stealing all of Xanatos' chemistry sets. Demona will try to figure out just **_**why**_** Gojira hasn't returned by himself already.**


	3. Chapter 3

Goliath's gigantic wings hit another updraft, carrying him and his passenger soaring upwards. Sighing Elisa sighed as she looked down on the still bustling city. The city that never sleeps was such an apt term, she thought.

"We're approaching the laboratory now." She pointed out to her giant charge, who grunted in response. Goliath, a Gargoyle of few words and even less expressions. Goliath folded his wings and dived. Landing upon the roof of the building, he peered across the rooftop. His eyes fell upon a solid ventilation duct, gashed and torn from its stand. Stooping over it he could see the large gaping void it left.

"This was wrenched from the rooftop," he bent down and picked up a shredded piece of metal and inserted one taloned forefinger into the gashes. Though a tight fit, it was an almost perfect match, "By Gargoyle claws." He added. Elisa took the shard from him and smiled.

"Well done Mr Holmes. I'd say Hudson has some competition in the tracking department," she laughed before also examining the opening. Lighting her standard-issue flashlight, she tried to illuminate the gloom, "It goes down quite some way Goliath. And the vent narrows about eight feet down. You'd never fit. Maybe we should go in through a window or someth-" Elisa began, before a massive crash echoed through the metal tubing, after that came a howling cry of a puma followed by more smashing. Without any hesitation, Goliath swept off the rooftop and into the lab via a window below, leaving Elisa stranded on the roof.

"Goliath, wait! It could be a trap!" she cried. There was no response. Looking around she found her means of escape, "A Drainpipe? Oh _very_ classy Elisa. Very classy indeed." She grumbled, moving towards the pipe.

Goliath ran through darkened hallways and laboratories, following the arrow of broken glass shards. After guessing which direction the window's assailant went in, he began to cautiously prowl, his eyes giving him a clear view of the various stacks of Chemicals and Specimen jars. Before him, lay a gigantic sealed door, complete with a massive locking system. Goliath pressed his ear to it, listening to any signs of life within. But it was no use. The door was too thick. Growling, the behemoth grabbed the locking system and began to turn the gigantic submarine-style wheel. Upon doing so, he felt a tug of resistance.

"So, someone _is_ in that room." He murmured, his baritone rumbling echoing in the darkness. He continued to apply pressure to the lock, and the person on the other side did so too. As Goliath began to strain, he had confirmed one thing. Whoever this person was, they were not human, or at least, an ordinary human. And with the evidence of Gargoyle claws on the rooftop, he could guess who was inside the sealed room. Goliath applied yet more pressure, the metal in his hands warping under the strain. Eventually, the room's occupant relented, and the strain on his muscles relaxed, and the wheel turned smoothly. Throwing the door open, he saw that the room was also dark, save for an eerie blue glow. Warily, he followed cabling from an industrial socket, headed in the direction of the shimmering. They extended to a large tarp-covered object, the luminous glow extending even from under it. And it moved. Up and down.

**LUB-DUB.**

**LUB-DUB.**

**LUB-DUB.**

**LUB-DUB.**

"A heartbeat? But so _large_…" Goliath wondered. He reached out for the tarp, preparing to wrench it aside. But as he reached out, something smashed into him with the force of a small car. The clan-leader was thrown into a wall, his huge form crumbling the second-rate masonry, leaving him staggered as a pair of red eyes glowed in the gloom.

"You shouldn't be here Goliath…" Demona sneered as her once-mate clambered to his feet.

"Demona," Goliath said, glowering, "What are you doing now?"

"The usual, Goliath, the destruction of humanity, for the good of this world…" the female Gargoyle began before she was cut off.

"Demona, we've been over this, _for years now_." Goliath said, pointing at her, "The whole of humanity is not responsible for the crimes of so few! You are alone in your thinking as such!"

Demona pouted, "Well, that is not quite true. I believe I have found someone else. Tell me Goliath, what do you know of the Second World War?" Goliath's ridged brow cocked in response.

"I know that evil deeds were committed under a similar mind-set to your own, Demona. Racial prejudices of the few were projected onto many, and as such, many fell from the path of righteousness-" the huge Gargoyle began, calling to mind everything he had read about humanities conflict. But as he did so, Demona scowled, and ripped a laboratory bench from its couplings and flung it at him. Though the light plywood did no lasting damage, it did knock him off of his feet once more, as Demona tried again.

"I didn't ask for the _history_ of the war, Goliath. How did it _end_?" she sneered.

"The Atomic bombing of two Japanese cities. I have read the accounts, Demona. I know what you have planned. I cannot allow you to detonate the bomb!" he growled, eyes turning silver as he began to loom over the smaller Gargoyle. Demona only smirked in response.

"That's what you think I'm doing here?" she laughed, "No, I speak of a far more deadly event than a mere bomb. Tell me of what you know of Tokyo, in 1954."

"Japan was occupied by the Allied forces, nothing more, nothing less." Goliath answered, "Apart from a small case of radiation poisoning from nearby Hydrogen-bomb tests, there was nothing of note." Goliath answered. His ex-mate snickered.

"Fool. I was there. In the roaring flames, in the heart of the disaster. I saw where He walked, and was astounded by our common enemy, our shared hatred. But before I could use Him, he was killed. Or so I thought. Jump now, to 2001." She smiled, and Goliath's face lost some of its colouring.

"Demona, _no_. There is no way you can control it! That beast nearly tore apart the _world_! Stay this madness! Destroy that creature's foul life-force and be rid of it forever!" Goliath roared. While the events of 1954 may have been covered up, there was no denying what happened in 2001. A huge monster, its eyes glowing white, rose from the sea and crushed Japan. Even as both the military and Japan's protectors, gigantic spirits of nature, combined their forces, they couldn't stop it. It was by sheer chance that the creature was beaten by its own powers, and destroyed. But if Demona had a single piece if it here, she could do untold damage trying to bring it back. Even if she succeeded, the creature would be out of her control, a mindless, horror, destined to annihilate all life, Human, Gargoyle and Fey. He started forwards, and Demona pounced, sending the pair spiralling to the ground. Goliath kicked her off, and the evil sorceress flying backwards into her science experiment, ripping the tarp from it. Goliath gasped as he saw the pulsating heart of the monster, writhing as if it was still being used. He jumped to his foot, and seized one of the shattered desk's larges shards of wood and leapt at the heart, intent on finishing the evil there for good. But as he leapt through the air, an arc of magic, from the heart itself lashed out knocking him from the air. Demona snickered from her place upon the ground.

"It's too late, Goliath. I've already began the resurrection process. Imagine science and magic, working together to undermine Humankind. That's why I needed all of this equipment. Sevarius was always Xanatos' lapdog, so I guessed I would find everything I would need right here. As the chemicals act as a conductor for the magic, amplifying it hundredfold, allowing me to control the creature when it rises! This is the end of Mankind, Goliath! This is where Gargoyles will rightfully take the world that belongs to them! This is where-"

"-You shut up!" Elisa cried, ramming into Demona and sending her crashing through another bench. Elisa drew her gun began to aim.

"Elisa, the heart!" Goliath cried. Elisa looked at him in a moment of confusion, and blinked.

"What heart?" she asked. Goliath grimly pointed towards the huge muscle as pounded furiously in the far side of the room. Elisa gasped, but her professional training kicked in, the bullets singing through the air, and impacting with a squelching thud upon the flesh of the organ. Demona cried out, reaching for the detective, but it was too late. The heart stopped.

"I WAS SO CLOSE!" Demona screeched in fury, diving at Elisa. The detective rolled under Demona, just as Goliath ripped up another desk and threw it at her, the two colliding in mid-air in a maelstrom of splinters and plastic. Demona slumped to the ground and Elisa gave a sigh of relief.

"So what was _that_ all about? And care to explain why she has a heart the size of a Chevy?" Detective Maza asked, holstering her weapon.

"It is a long story, Elisa, but Demona wished to resurrect the monster that attacked Japan in 2001." Goliath explained. Elisa's eye widened.

"Godzilla?" she asked. Goliath shook his head.

"Gojira." He corrected. The two were neglectful enough to not notice Demona stagger to her feet, her hands clasped around another wooden shard. She raised it high above her head.

"That is _it._" She snarled, charging the pair. She swung laterally, putting the big Gargoyle off balance, and startling Elisa, who reached for her gun. But Goliath was faster. His hand fastened around the make-shift club and with a casual squeeze, shattered it into a million splinters. He towered over Demona, putting himself between her and Elisa, his wings outstretched and his eyes aglow.

"We have _won_, Demona. Accept it, and leave us be. Leave all of humanity be. The forces of goodness shall always triumph over-"

**LUB-DUB.**

**LUB-DUB.**

**LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB,LUB-DUB.**

The heart of Gojira burst into life again, far more frantic than before, as if mocking existence itself.

"What sorcery is _this_!" Goliath exclaimed as Demona began to laugh exhilaratedly.

"Against all odds! Against Life and Death themselves! I win! I will always win!" she cackled, as the heart began to glow blue again, the light swelling to fill the whole room. Goliath swept up Elisa and began to run towards the door.

"Goliath, wait! I have an idea!" Elisa said, and reached for a nearby gas-tap. She unscrewed the device as far as she could, before Goliath felt that they could wait no longer. He grabbed Elisa and leapt from the nearest window, gaining altitude and landing on a nearby rooftop. Elisa drew out her gun again, and began to carefully aim.

"Elisa, what are you –" he began, but was cut off as Elisa fired her hand-gun, the bullet zipping towards the open window and going inside. There was a flash of light and a roar of flames as the laboratory erupted in flames and smoke, utterly destroying the building. Goliath shielded himself and Elisa from the shrapnel with his wings, as charred debris rained down on the landscape.

"That was a close one." Elisa muttered as the two stood to observe the damage, "Do you think it survived?"

Goliath smiled, despite the carnage, "I believe that was the right course of action Elisa, if a little dangerous. Gojira can never trouble this world again."

"And Demona?" Elisa asked.

"-Will survive, as she always has, as she always will do." Goliath replied. He flicked his wings open and stood at the very precipice of the rooftop. He turned back to his human companion.

"Let us leave this place." Goliath rumbled, extending his hand to Elisa. She took his and for one moment, against the flames, she could honestly say that she wouldn't have wanted today to change for the world.

The world did not agree.

As Elisa took Goliath's clawed hand, the fiery rubble of the building heaved upwards, crashing down onto the streets below, as a huge, white eyed head raised itself above the rooftops, electric-blue rumbling along its dorsal plates.

"Oh no." Goliath said quietly as Gojira took his first rumbling steps upon American soil, and threw back his head in an ungodly shriek.

**AN: Yes, yes, I'm back. **


End file.
